


About Last Night

by AthenaShakespeare



Category: Homeland
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaShakespeare/pseuds/AthenaShakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an extract from Erotic Drone Queen - https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074519/chapters/6672521</p>
<p>It’s a non canon take on what happened between Carrie and Khan (S4x7/8) when she’s brought to his house. </p>
<p>To read more try Erotic Drone Queen that has Carrie/Quinn and Carrie/Khan ships.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigovioletstargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/gifts), [Northern_Brit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Brit/gifts).



It was a surreal, confusing evening for Carrie. She had barely escaped from the hospital when she noticed two heavy set plain clothed ISI operatives following her. 

Whilst shooting her way out of an ambush, Carrie’s nine millimetre pistol turned out to be nothing more than her own right hand. The uniformed police men that approached Carrie from the rear got to her first. They dragged her from the middle of the road, placed her in a straight jacket and detained her in a dark and dreary police sobering up centre. 

As her day could not get any more weird, the two muscular bound ISI operatives in plain clothes that were following Carrie returned. They released and drove her to a luxurious private estate. Ignoring her queries, they silently removed the straight jacket from her body and left her in a luxuriously furnished, lamp lit, living room.

Carrie tried to escape through French doors that opened onto extensive grounds but was confronted by a large guard dog barking menacingly at her. Having tried the door that opened inside the home, she heard footsteps coming down a polished mahogany staircase. 

She lay in wait, out of sight, obscured by the door. As soon as the person entered the living room, Carrie manoeuvred him onto the floor and used her body to pin him tightly beneath her long feminine legs. 

“Don’t,” Khan said looking straight up at Carrie’s clenched fist poised above his face; imploring her not to punch him. Khan couldn’t make up his mind whether he was more surprised about her fist or being imprisoned in between her legs. 

A horrified Carrie hallucinating that she was seeing Brody exclaimed, “Oh no, no, no...” Quick as a flash, she lifted her body from Khan’s. She crawled away on her hands and knees. Although not one to judge one’s lifestyle, Khan couldn’t figure out why Carrie would take recreational drugs but not be cautious about her personal safety. Doctors that attended her at the police drunk tank had said it was safe to discharge her into his custody.

“Hey...hey...don’t be scared you’re safe,” Khan spoke softly and reassuringly as he followed Carrie.

“No...get the hell away from me,” She said scrambling away from him until he cornered her by one of the sofa chairs in the spacious well decorated living room. They were both kneeling on the Persian carpet. 

Rather than look at Khan, she pressed her hands tightly over her eyes.

Khan rubbed her arms gently, “Come on Carrie. Look at me. Don’t cover your eyes. It’s safe to open your eyes.” He thought how big and beautiful her blue eyes were especially when she was arguing with him. 

Reluctantly Carrie pulled down her hands. 

A relieved Khan said, “See, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Carrie slapped her own head telling herself to wake up.

Alarmed Khan held hands gently, “Stop it...don’t hit yourself.” 

Carrie looked right into his eyes, “What’s going on? I was there. I saw you, you were dead.”

He replied calmly stroking her arm, he did not look at her beautiful breasts and erect nipples. “You’re mind is playing tricks on you. You’ve had a rough night.”

An outraged Carrie said, “Is that what this is, a rough night? Are you kidding me?”

Khan spoke in a coaxing voice, “Whatever happened, it’s over now and I’m right here with you.”

“No, I do not believe you. I only wish it were true.” Carrie lamented sadly.

“Then do,” he reached for her hands and placed them on his face, “See? I’m here with you.”

“Oh...it’s really you,” exclaimed Carrie unable to hide the elation in her voice. She tenderly looked into his eyes caressing the features of his face and neck. 

“Yes it’s me,” replied Khan.

She leaned in pressing her kneeling body hard against his in a tight hug. Carrie pressed her full lips to kiss his right cheek, his lips and his left cheek. Khan pulled away unresponsive and visibly puzzled by Carrie’s passion. He could not take advantage of her vulnerability.

“Why are you so cold what’s the matter,” she asked, “You’re mad at me.” 

“No I’m not...,” said Khan even more perplexed; was she talking about their meeting at the airport earlier that day?

“You’ve come to punish me for what I’ve done.” 

“You’re not making sense,” he said.

“Maybe the truth is so awful, it doesn’t make sense until I say it out loud.”

“Say what?”

“I was willing to let you die,” she said in anguish. 

“Listen to me. I don’t know what you’re talking about. No one has died.”

“Oh yes they have...they have,” said Carrie with tears streaming down her face. She was so devastated the sobs that racked her body made her head bow down helpless. 

They had met several times and Khan knew the confident, fast thinking, fast talking and confrontational Carrie. He lifted up 

Carrie’s chin and her tear filled face was etched with such distress that he was filled with sympathy for her.

“Not me. Look at me, I’m here right in front of you...come here,” he said reassuringly as he sat down cross legged on the Persian carpet. Carrie flung an arm around his neck and Khan helped her onto his lap. He remembered what she said at the airport. They were under a lot of pressure to get Saul back. A good percentage of intelligence officers broke under the life and death decisions of the job. It was not unusual for good intelligence officials to abuse alcohol or drugs. Was Saul’s situation the trigger for the state Carrie was in?

Carrie who was shivering curled her body into a ball on Khan’s lap holding tightly to the warmth of his muscular body. 

“I’m here, you’re safe now,” Khan said putting comforting arms around Carrie’s back and thighs. 

“Could you ever forgive me for what I said...what I did,” Carrie pleaded, her head leaning against his chest. In his warm embrace, she heard the familiar strong heart beat. 

“I forgive you,” he said remembering how hard it was for Carrie to apologise earlier that day.

“Could you ever love me,” her tear filled blue eyes looked right into his brown impenetrable eyes. 

As he wiped away her tears, wondering how he could deny her beautiful expressive eyes. 

“Oh Brody, Brody,” Carrie caressed his chest and neck as she sobbed into him. 

“Who is Brody?” The penny dropped. They had been speaking at cross purposes. Khan wondered if she meant Congressman Nicholas Brody whose death in Tehran had placed intelligence services in the region on high alert. Khan knew Carrie had worked in the region for several years. When they first met in his office, he confronted Carrie about her conduct in Iraq. He had told her that her approach as Station Chief could influence the relations between their two countries. Carrie had been insistent about a Taliban sympathies gaining influence and possibly playing a part in the death of Sandy Bachman. Khan had dismissed her concerns at the time but after their meeting at the airport, he was no longer so sure. 

As Khan rocked and soothed her on his lap, Carrie thought she was back in the warm embrace of the man she loved. Deep in thought, he gently stroked Carrie’s blonde hair until she was relaxed and drowsy. She mumbled about missing him and something about wanting them to be a family. As soon as Carrie was asleep minutes later, Khan carried her effortlessly into a king sized guest room with lavish en-suite bathroom. 

He placed her fully clothed into a large four poster bed with white embroidered linen. Khan disentangled himself from Carrie’s arms and legs that were wrapped around him. He removed the heeled leather boots from her feet that still had sheer black stockings. 

His eyes were averted from her body as he placed her boots side by side on the polished mahogany floors. Having covered Carrie in a duvet, Khan turned off the lights but left the door open in case she called out in the night. He would be working all night, a few feet away, in the nearby home office.

 

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

It was a bright morning when Carrie awoke in a large four poster bed. She was sleeping on fresh white linen in a king sized bedroom. She peered out over the side of the bed and found her black heeled leather boots on the polished mahogany floor by the bed. Carrie pushed back the duvet and noticed she was fully dressed in the charcoal grey trouser suit and low cut silk blouse from the previous day. 

Unsteady on her feet, she was unable to slip on her heeled boots. She did however scramble out of the lavish bed and onto the copious terrace that surrounded large manicured, well maintained gardens with white sinuous rills. There were lush, flowering shrubs and trees at the borders of the extensive grounds.

On the decorated terrace were two impassive guards in suits staring away from Carrie and towards the compound perimeter. As Carrie took in her surroundings, Khan walked up to her in his well pressed military uniform.

How did he do that; always polite, immaculately dressed and never a hair out of place?

“How are you feeling,” Khan asked. Noticing Carrie had stumbled onto an arm chair and was holding on to it for support, he offered her a hand. 

“I’m fine,” Carrie replied perfunctorily ignoring his extended hand. The independent self assured woman was back.

Khan looked her up and down, “You do look better than you did last night. You got here in quite a state.” He looked her up and down too polite to ask whether she had a drug problem. Drugs might explain her unpredictable behaviour. 

“Is this your house,” she asked taking in her lavish surroundings.

“Yes, it is,” he replied.

“How did I get here?”

“Don’t you remember? You were arrested by the police last night. I arranged it so you were released into my custody. My men brought you here.”

“Why was I arrested?” 

“Two people reported that you assaulted them. A female student and a male security guard at the hospital. It is reported that you were sick next to a food market stall contaminating the food and was nearly ran over several times when walking in the middle of a busy side street. The police considered you a danger to yourself and to others. Like I said, you were in quite a state.”

He subtly glanced back at the straight jacket on the leather sofa chair in the large guest bedroom she slept in. 

Carrie appeared confused so Khan moved closer so as not to be overheard by the guard standing a few feet away from them. 

“You told me some things about yourself last night. You spoke to me as if I was someone you were fond of, someone who died.” He did not say ‘someone you love’.

Embarrassed at the prospect of personal revelations, Carrie walked away from Khan towards the French doors leading to the guest bedroom but stumbled again shivering just before she got to the doors. 

“Let me help you,” Khan said extending an arm to her. 

“No,” Carrie rebuffed his offer determined to walk on her own. His strong hand was on her arm when her legs buckled. Before she fell, Khan scooped her body effortlessly into his arms. 

Carrie marvelled at his strength and the muscles rippling beneath her. Khan had just shaven and the musk of his aftershave was sensual. His bearing and mannerisms brought wave after wave of longing for another military man long dead, Brody. Brody wore a similar coloured uniform to Khan and she remembered watching Brody get dressed through the covert surveillance cameras installed in his house. 

Khan noticed Carrie’s nipples erect through her sheer silk blouse and her face flush as their bodies touched fleetingly.  
Carrie was drowsy and the world seemed to be spinning. She was shaking uncontrollably as Khan placed her into bed and pulled the duvet over her. “You really need to rest,” he said softly.

Carrie’s thoughts drifted her into a vivid dream state as the duvet wrapped tightly around her shivering body. 

Khan lingered a moment watching Carrie breathe deeply in sleep. He walked out of the guest room and into the limousine that would take him to the American embassy. 

 

THAT AFTERNOON

Soon after the meeting ended Khan was driven straight back to his house. Carrie was dressed in a black pin stripped trouser suit that his secretary ordered specially for Carrie. She was reaching for her handbag on the black leather sofa chair when Khan arrived in military uniform.

“You look much better than you did this morning. Can I get you anything,” Khan asked. There was something exciting about knowing every item of clothing Carrie was wearing. Her blue eyes sparkled animatedly as she spoke. She looked more like herself again. 

“You could tell me why your men were following me last night,” Carrie said moving closer to Khan. His dark impenetrable eyes looked her up and down. The low cut silk blouse exposed the swell of her free breasts. Every detail of her nipples were exquisite against the sheer silk blouse and Khan took in every contour of her body. The pulse on her exposed neck, confirmed that her heart was beating fast. 

“I assure you...none of the men under my command were following you,” he replied calmly. Surely she knew that the ISI had electronic and remote surveillance equipment. 

Carrie was angry that Khan’s physique, his mannerisms from a career in the military reminded her of Brody. She remembered the suspicion, danger and thrill of their mind blowing sex. Images of Brody in a car park came flooding back. He had opened the back door of his vehicle and pushed her onto the rear seat. He had hiked up her short blue dress and pulled down her sheer black panties and lain between her legs. He eased his big throbbing erection inside her. His hard urgent thrusts brought them both to intense orgasms a little sooner than Carrie would have liked. She pushed back thoughts of Brody and turned back her attention to Khan. 

“Earlier you said the police got to me before your men did.”

“The police responded to reports that you were acting erratically. Naturally, they notified us,” he elaborated.

“So the police were following me,” Carrie’s expressive face was seething with anger. 

It was audacious of Carrie to interrogate him, in his own house. “The police responded to incidents. You were posing as a journalist, which you and I know, stretches the concept of being economical with the truth. You were reported as aggressive and abusive. You were carrying a loaded weapon. A weapon I might add that is unlicensed in this country. You were shooting people with your fingers. The police threat assessment that I happen to agree with was that you were a danger to yourself and others.” 

“I was probably acting that way because somebody tampered with my medication. I was drugged.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. In our sobering centres, the police deal with cases of people having adverse reactions to recreational drugs all the time. The routine medical examination indicated that the effects of the drugs you took would wear off in a few hours. I had you released to my house rather than the embassy.” Khan moved closer so his men would not hear what he said. “I am aware of the policy against illegal drug use; returning you in that state could have jeopardised your job.” 

“From your reply, you don’t think the possibility of my being drugged is out of the question,” Carrie said accusingly. 

“What are you suggesting? Do you think that I drugged you,” Khan exclaimed a little exasperated. 

“Did you have anything to do with it,” she asked.

“Of course not,” he said keeping emotion out of his voice. He had the urge to quieten her fears and keep her safe like he did the previous night.

“So, who did,” she asked.

“I have no idea.” He had already sent investigators to round up all drug dealers that sold 25I. It was only a matter of time before the culprit was found. 

Carrie sneered, “But you’d tell me right? Mr. Helpful, with your men who just happened to be out on the streets?” 

“If I hadn’t helped you, you would be facing criminal and espionage charges. Like your predecessors, you would have been exposed in media coverage around the world. Why don’t you rest some more?”

“I cannot rest when there are lives to save,” Carrie replied stoically.

Khan moved a step closer, “Where are you going? Let my chauffeur get you safely back to the embassy. Now that you are no longer...erm,” he nearly said ‘high’ but opted for, “intoxicated, let me ask Peter Quinn to pick you up from here.” 

“Get out of my way. I’ll get back to the embassy myself,” Carrie picked up her bag and stormed out. Khan was left admiring her independent spirit, the sway of her hips and derrière as she walked away in heeled leather boots. 

His private estate was some distance from the US embassy so he instructed one of his men to use electronic monitoring to make sure Carrie got back to the embassy safely. Khan did not want her to come to any harm after the alleged drugging. 

Carrie Mathison was a mystery to Khan.


End file.
